babfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Quest/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126194x/preschool/bitz-and-bob/videos/bubble-quest ﻿The theme song plays. Eight-year-old inventor Bitz and her younger brother Bob pop up into an attic full of toys. It sings BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz wears a denim jacket with pins, a pink skirt, a construction tool belt, goggles and holds a large pencil. She builds a beautiful castle. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX Bob wears a cardboard box in his head and body to resemble a robot. The song continues HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ AND BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB BITZ AND BOB! They play with toys, appear on a boat, travel across an icy land, ride a bicycle and have fun with their toy friends. Then, Bitz runs across a sketched castle to end cheering up next to her brother and friends. The title of the show reads "Bitz and Bob" in big green and blue letters. Bitz adds a gear as a dot for the letter "i." The song ends. Today's episode is "Bubble Quest." Covering her eyes, Bitz counts in the attic. Bitz says EIGHT, NINE, TEN! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME. She stumbles upon a paper roll. She says OH! HMM. (BOB GIGGLING) GOTCHA! Bob blows bubbles by a box. Bob gets scared and says AH! Bitz says OH, BOB. Bob says HEY, WHAT'S THAT? Bitz unrolls the paper and says UMM... OH, IT'S A LIST OF THINGS PURL NEEDS TO DO TO STAY A PRINCESS. BY THE END OF... TODAY, OR SHE'LL LOSE HER TIARA! Bob says OH NO! WE NEED TO GET TO THE CASTLE AND HELP HER. Bitz says OKAY. ONE DAY, IN ONCE UPON A TIME CASTLE... Through their imagination, the story comes to life. Bitz continues BITZ AND BOB WERE DETERMINED TO HELP PRINCESS PURL STAY A PRINCESS. Bitz and Bob approach the castle. Inside, Purl says OH, HELLO. Bevel leans out of a door, clears his throat and shakes his head. Bevel says UH-UN. Purl says OH. LET'S KEEP LOOKING. Bevel says OKAY, I'M ON IT. Bitz says HELLO, PRINCESS PURL. HOW'S THE LIST GOING? Purl says WELL, SO FAR I'VE KISSED A FROG, SLEPT FOR 100 YEARS, FOUND A TEENY PEA UNDER MY MATTRESS, TRIED ON A DIVINE GLASS SLIPPER, AND BEEN RESCUED BY A PRINCE. Bitz and Bob say OOH. Purl says WELL, ACTUALLY, I RESCUED PRINCE BEVEL, BUT IT STILL COUNTS. Bevel says PRINCE BEVEL AT YOUR SERVICE. Bevel bows, and Bitz and Bob laugh. Purl says AND NOW, I HAVE ONLY ONE TASK LEFT BUT IT'S A REALLY HARD ONE. Bob says OH, DO YOU HAVE TO ARM WRESTLE A FIRE-BREATHING DRAGON? ROAR! Purl says ALMOST. I HAVE TO FIND THE RARE ZIPPOPOPAMUS AND DANCE WITH IT BEFORE THE THIRD BELL RINGS. Bob says WOW. Bitz says WHOA. THAT IS A HARD ONE. HAS ANYONE EVER SEEN A ZIPPY-POPPY THINGY? Bevel says UH-UN. Purl says NOPE. Bob says I'VE HEARD THAT THEY'RE REALLY SHY AND HARD TO FIND. Bevel says YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN. PRINCE BEVEL HAS DONE EVERYTHING HE CAN THINK OF TO FIND ONE. Purl says HMM. Purl unrolls the document and says THE RIDDLE SAYS, "NEAR THE CASTLE IS WHERE I'LL BE." Bitz reads "MY SHYNESS MAKES ME HARD TO SEE." Purl reads "UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY BUBBLY." Bevel says UH. NOBODY IS MORE BUBBLY THAN HER PURLINESS. Purl says OH! (BELL RINGING) (GASPING) THE FIRST BELL. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO GIVE MY TIARA BACK. Bitz says NO BESTIE OF MINE'S GOING TO LOSE HER TIARA. Bevel says BACK TO THE SEARCH, ROYAL DUDES. Later, at the top of the castle, Bob says UH. HMM. COMMENCING ROBO-SCAN. With a robotic voice, he says STARTING ROBO-SCAN. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Purl skates along a field and says HERE ZIPPOPOPAMUS. COME OUT AND DANCE, WHEREVER YOU ARE. Bevel pops out of a pit and says SURPRISE! OH. Bitz runs towards bushes and says GOTCHA! She sees the empty field and says OH. (SIGHING) Bob says TIME FOR A BUBBLE BREAK. Bob sits by a tree and blows bubbles. (LAUGHING) A big and colourful zippopopamus appears. It has antlers, scales and a skate instead of legs. Bob says WHOA! YOU'RE THE ZIPPOPOPAMUS! (LAUGHING) HUH? AW. The zippopopamus disappears when all the bubbles pop up. Bob blows more bubbles and the zippopopamus comes back. Bob says OH, YOU LIKE BUBBLES. Bevel says ZIPPOPOPAMUS! ZIPPOPOPAMUS! Bob says I FOUND IT. Bevel says OH, ON MY WAY. Bob says HEY, WHERE DID IT GO? Meanwhile, Bitz says WHERE ARE YOU, ZIPPY-POPPY THINGY? Bob yells OVER HERE! Bitz says HUH? Bob says I FOUND IT! Bitz says OH! They all run to meet Bob. Bevel says HMM. Bitz says SO, WHERE IS IT? Bob says IT WAS JUST HERE. Bitz says UH, ZIPPY-POPPY THINGY? Purl says DON'T BE SHY. I JUST WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU. CHA-CHA-CHA! Purl dances and Bob laughs. Purl says OH. Bevel says COME ON, WHO DOESN'T LIKE TO DANCE? Bob says OH! EVERYONE, I THINK I KNOW HOW TO GET THE ZIPPOPOPOMAUS OUT. Purl and Bitz say OH. Purl says I HOPE SO OR IT'S BYE-BYE TIARA. Bob says HERE GOES. (RUSTLING, GASPING) Bob blows bubbles. Bitz says OVER THERE. Bevel says OH! They run towards shaking bushes. Bob says QUICK! Purl says UH, OH! Purl stumbles upon a rock and falls. Purl says OH! NO, MY TIARA! The tiara rolls down. (GASPING) The zippopopamus appears. Bevel says WOW. LOOK AT THAT. Bitz says WHOO-HOO. "HARD TO SEE UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY BUBBLY." OF COURSE. YOU'RE BRILLIANT, BOB. The zippopopamus plays with Bob's bubbles. Bob says AW, THANKS, BITZ. Bevel says WAY TO GO, BOBSTER. (GIGGLING) Bitz says OKAY, PRINCESS PURL, GET YOUR DANCING SKATES ON. PURL? Bob says HUH? Bevel says UH, HELLO? PRINCESS, YOU NEED TO DANCE WITH THE ZIPPO-DUDE. Purl recovered her tiara. She shows it and says GOT IT. COMING. (GASPING) MY TIARA'S FADING. (HUFFING) Bitz says KEEP BLOWING, BOB. Purl says WHERE'S THE ZIPPOPOPAMUS? Bitz says HUH? Bevel says OH, UH. Purl says TIME IS RUNNING OUT. I'M GOING TO MISS BEING A PRINCESS. Bitz says DON'T WORRY, PRINCESS PURL. Bevel says BITZ NEVER QUITS, REMEMBER? Bitz says WE NEED MORE BUBBLES. Purl says LOTS AND LOTS OF THEM TO KEEP IT OUT LONG ENOUGH SO WE CAN DANCE. (HUFFING) Bob says BUT IT'S SO HARD TO BLOW LOTS OF THEM. Bitz says I'LL HELP. Bevel says AND SO WILL PRINCE BEVEL. Bob says OH YEAH. Bevel says DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE OF THOSE WAND-Y THINGS? Bob says YUP. Bevel says BOO-YEAH! Later, Bitz, Bob and Bevel get ready to blow bubbles as Purl tries to watch hopping behind them. Purl says UM, UM, OH! Bitz says 'KAY, GUYS. Bob says OH, OH. OH, CAREFUL. Bitz says SORRY. Bevel says AFTER YOU. Purl says CAN WE SPEED THINGS UP? THAT'S A ROYAL COMMAND. MAYBE MY LAST. Bitz says OKAY, WANDS IN. (ALL HUFFING) Bitz says THIS IS HARD. Bob says TOLD YA. The zippopopamus appears. Bevel says THERE. Bitz says YES! Purl says YOU'RE JUST... IF I COULD... Bevel says HA-HA, THERE IT GOES. Purl says MAYBE... Bevel says WHOO-HOO. I'M DANCING WITH A ZIPPOPOPAMUS! LIVING THE DREAM. Bob says WHOO-HOO! NICE MOVES. Purl cannot see the zippopopamus. Purl says THERE'S A PRINCESS TRYING TO GET THROUGH HERE. PRINCE BEVEL? She yells PLEASE MOVE! Bevel says OH! SORRY, YOUR PURLINESS. Purl says WHE- WHERE-- WHERE IS IT? IT'S GONE! Bevel says UH OH. Bitz says QUICK. (huffing) They try to blow more bubbles but cannot do it. (bell ringing) Purl gasps and says OH NO. FAREWELL TIARA. Purl's tiara turns gray. Purl says I HOPE YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHO LOVES YOU LIKE I DO. Bitz says DON'T WORRY PURL. Bevel says AW. OO! They all hug. Bitz says WE NEED MORE BUBBLES. Bob says AND WE JUST NEED SOMETHING TO BLOW THEM FOR US. OH! STARTING ROBO-FAN MACHINE. He presses a button on his robot costume and nothing happens. Bob says OH, IT MUST BE OUT OF PUFF TOO. Bitz gasps and says THAT'S IT, BOB. A MACHINE CAN MAKE BUBBLES FASTER THAN US. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She puts on her engineering vision goggles. She says WE TRIED BLOWING BUBBLES TO KEEP THE ZIPPY-POPPY THING OUT FOR PURL TO DANCE WITH BUT WE KEPT RUNNING OUT OF BREATH. BY MAKING A MACHINE WITH LOTS OF WANDS WE CAN SCALE UP THE NUMBER OF BUBBLES, THAT WOULD KEEP THEM COMING LONG ENOUGH FOR PURL TO DANCE WITH THE ZIPPY-POPPY THINGY, AND NO ONE HAS TO GET OUT OF BREATH. A sketch of the process explained appears. She says THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! Purl skates looking concerned. Purl says OH. Bitz says HAVE NO FEAR, PRINCESS PURL. YOU'LL GET YOUR DANCE THIS TIME WITH THE HELP OF THE BUBBLE-ATOR! Bitz presents the machine. Purl says REALLY? Bevel turns a lever and the bubble-ator works. Bob says WHOO! Bitz says IT'S WORKING! HERE IT COMES. The zippopopamus appears. Purl says OH MY SHINY SEQUINS. MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE? Purl and the zippopopamus dance together. Purl says OH-HO! Bitz says SOMETIMES YOU JUST NEED TO SCALE UP YOUR IDEAS. Bob says OH YEAH! (laughing) Bitz and Bob join them. Bob says YOU DID IT! (cheering) (bell ringing) Bevel says YAY! YOU COMPLETED YOU LIST, YOUR PURLINESS. BOO-YEAH! Purl says OH, UM. Purl looks at her tiara and it becomes colourful and shiny again. Purl says YAY! I GET TO STAY A PRINCESS! (laughing) THANK YOU, ZIPPOPOPAMUS. ZIPPOPOPAMUS? The zippopopamus is gone. Bevel says DON'T GO CHANGING! Bitz says THANK YOU, ZIPPOPOPAMUS. Back at the attic, Bitz plays with her doll and says CONGRATULATIONS ON FINISHING YOUR LIST, PRINCESS PURL. Bob says NOW YOU CAN KEEP YOU TIARA FOREVER. Bitz says OH, WHAT'S THIS? She grabs a paper roll. Bitz says IT'S A LIST OF ROBOT SKILLS YOU NEED TO FINISH TO STAY A ROBOT. HAVE YOU MASTERED YOUR ROBO-VOICE? Talking like a robot, Bob says ROBO-VOICE MASTERED. Bitz says UM, BECOME INVISIBLE? Bob says CHECK. Bitz says UM, WHO SAID THAT? (laughing) (music plays) The end credits roll. Category:Transcripts